From Hate to Love
by orchidxstar
Summary: She drives him crazy, yet he can't seem to get her out of his mind no matter how hard he tries. How much longer can Mako go before he finally accepts that he's in love with the Avatar? Based on songs by Ed Sheeran. Third Chapter: Fall
1. Drunk

Hi! So I decided to make A LoK story because I lovelovelove the show and am a diehard Makorra shipper. I decided to make a story inspired by Ed Sheeran's album + because some of the songs work perfectly. This story will go in order instead of different oneshots based on the songs. Some of the chapters may have full songs while others only small parts. Hope you all enjoy it! I'd love to hear what you guys think!

I do not own Legend of Korra or any of it's fantastic characters, or Ed Sheeran and his wonderful music (although I do own a copy of the CD)

* * *

Drunk

_I wanna be drunk when I wake up_  
_On the right side of the wrong bed_  
_And never an excuse I made up_  
_Tell you the truth I hate_  
_What didn't kill me_  
_It never made me stronger at all._

"Here ya go kid." The bartender handed the firebender a full glass. It was just what he needed, an escape.

He stared at the drink in front of him for a moment, took a deep breath and dove in. He felt the cool liquid hit his throat, leaving behind a harsh aftertaste, then travel down, warming him from inside.

He looked around at his surroundings. He noticed it was a quiet night, nothing like the nights after a pro-bending match, and now that the fans had cleared out, he was surrounded mostly by couples.

_Of course._ he thought.

It's not like he couldn't have brought company, it was just that he needed some time to clear his head to think. He was about to take another sip when he heard something that made him whip around from his seat instantly.

"Ok Mr. Know-it-all how would you do it?"

The condescending nickname, the mocking tone. It had to have been Korra.

But it wasn't, just some stranger talking to her friend, and he suddenly found it extremely awkward when he noticed he was staring dumbfounded at the girl who turned out _not_ to be Korra.

He turned right back around and took that sip he had originally gone in for seconds ago.

Is that how much she had actually gotten under his skin? Was it really at the point where one small thing would set him off, would make him think of her? It really annoyed him that this was the case.

It annoyed him even more that he scecretly wished it had been her teasing him.

He took a moment to think of the avatar. She was infuriating, stubborn, and antagonistic. He hated her for all those things, it drove him crazy on a regular basis, but at the same time if he had the choice, he wouldn't change a single thing about her.

She also had her strengths, which just made it harder for him to ignore his feelings towards her.

Underneath the tough act, she was kind. She had always been there for him when he needed her, even when he had been difficult with her.

Also, she was beautiful in such an unusual way. Some times during practice, her strength would make him forget she was even a girl, until she would stop to take a break and he'd quickly notice her soft features, her innocent smile, and _those eyes_. He knew if he didn't stop himself he could stare at her eyes that looked so much like the ocean for hours.

She never wore makeup, her complexion would be glowing naturally from their workout. Her tanned skin would gleam slightly from her hard effort, and when the light hit her, it would just accentuate her toned body. He'd then find himself catching a glance at her entire body, fit but curved perfectly, how he wanted to know what she looked like under her clothi-

NO. STOP MAKO. He felt a blush creep over his face and tried to distract himself for a moment by trying to listen in to other people's conversations until he well, calmed down.

Once he knew he was safe, he sighed deeply, brought the glass to his lips and finished the rest of the drink swiftly.

Then there was Asami.

I'm going to need another, he thought, as he made a slight wave to the bartender signaling he was ready for round two.

_Love will scar your makeup, lipsticks to me_  
_So now I'll maybe leave back there_  
_I'm sat here, wishing I was sober_  
_I know I'll never hold you like I used to._

Asami. His beautiful, kind hearted girlfriend who had been nothing but supportive of him.

She was perfect, almost too perfect. They never fought and when he was with her, it was just, well easy.

She also needed him at the moment, especially after the recent fiasco with her father and all. And at the end of the day, she picked him, the "firebending streetrat" as her father called him, over anyone, _including_ her father. If that didn't show how much she cared about him, he didn't know what would.

And then there was _that kiss_. The one that he still hadn't managed to tell her about. He found himself finishing his second drink faster than the first.

Another it is then.

_But a house gets cold when you cut the heating_  
_Without you to hold I'll be freezing_  
_Can't rely on my heart to beat in_  
_Cause you take part of it every evening_

He suddenly felt ridden with guilt. The last thing she needed right now was to hear that he had kissed Korra, who now seemed to be becoming friendly with his girlfriend. He couldn't let her be hurt even more at the moment, even if telling her was the right thing to do. He just had to be there for her.

But _that kiss_. It was different from anything else he had every experienced. It was impulsive, and short, but he had never felt that much desire in such short time.

Not even with Asami.

Not that they had intimacy problems or anything, in fact she was great. He felt a certain sense of compassion when he was with her. She was selfless, made sure he always felt he was cared for, or even satisfied you could say.

This was _not_ the case with Korra. She was selfish, but for good reasons. She knew what set him off, and boy did she know how to add fuel to the fire. She only went after what she wanted if she knew it would get the right kind of reaction out of him as well, and so far she always won.

He always did love a good challenge.

_So who's it gonna be Mako?_ He asked himself, as he finished his third drink.

Asami? or Korra?

Safe and caring? Or unpredictable and passionate?

His mind was beginning to fog up and the room was starting to spin slightly. This wasn't something he couldn't decide overnight, in fact suddenly he didn't want to think about it at all.

All he knew is he needed another drink, and fast.

_Should I, should I?_

_Maybe I'll get drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_To feel a little love_

Unfortunately, another drink only made things worse.

Now he was thinking back to the other night, the night when he accused Korra of lying about Asami's father.

The guilt was now piling up.

_I wanna hold your heart in both hands_  
_Not watch it fizzle at the bottom of a cold can_  
_And I've got no plans for the weekend_  
_So should we speak then?_  
_Keep it between friends_  
_Though I know you'll never love me like you used to._

He had been so quick to jump to conclusions.

"If you don't drop this, consider our friendship over" His harsh words replayed in his head as mentally kicked himself multiple times for saying something so abrupt.

He had been a complete ass, for lack of better words. She had been so forgiving about the whole situation, but was she just covering up how she really felt? What if she hated him now?

"Good job, Mr. Hat-trick." He mumbled to himself quietly.

"What was that son?" Mako hadn't even noticed the bartender was right in front of him.

"Oh nothing - actuuaally mind getting me a-another?" Mako noticed it was getting a tougher to speak suddenly.

The bartenter raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say kid."

_Flames just create us, burns don't heal like before_  
_And you don't hold me anymore._

"Looks like you're having a rough night kid." The bartender said as he handed Mako a new drink.

"You wouldn't even know."

"Let me guess, woman issues?" The man guessed.

"How did you know!" Unaware to Mako, his voice got a little higher with excitement when drunk.

The bartender laughed, "You'd be amazed at how many other people have the same problem kid. Once you're a little more mature you'll understand that."

"H-Hey I'm a mature ad-adult." His words slurred . "I-I've raised my brother since I was eight!" He stated as he held up only three fingers in one hand and one in the other.

"Ok kid, let me give you some advice." The man insisted.

Mako just nodded at this point, eyes wide open in anticipation as if he was about to learn (what happened to Zuko's mom -JK lololol - but seriously..) the secrets of the world. (same thing basically.)

"One, no more booze for the night. I'm cutting you off here kid."

"Two, choose what makes you happy, not what makes others happy. You won't be able to be in a good relationship if you can't give back one hundred percent to the other person. Oh, and if you're married, your wife is always right. Always. Right. Even if you know you are. Remember that kid."

"Three, be the leaf." (SORRY I'M DONE I PROMISE)

"Wha- But I'm not married.." Mako was now just more confused than before. But he noticed the bartender had already walked away.

He did know one thing though. He may have apologized to Korra for the other night already, but he felt that he had not been sincere enough, and before he was going to figure out anything, he wanted to first make sure their friendship was alright.

After all, she was _very important_ to him.

_I know I can't heal things with a hand shake_

I need to apologize to her again. He thought as he placed his money down for the drinks.

"I'm going to apologize!" He jumped up from the stool, but had to grab hold of the counter as he started to fall over. He didn't realized how much the alcohol started to kick in until after he stood up.

He also didn't realize the whole room had gone quiet and was now staring at him until he had turned away from the bar.

"Uh, uhh.." He coughed. "Carry on." He declared as he walked out, trying to be nonchalant as he left the building.

_Should I, should I?_  
_Maybe I'll get drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_To feel a little love._

He found it a lot more difficult than usual to walk, but he knew he had to find Korra. He _had_ to apologize to her to make things right.

If only he knew where he was...

_All by myself_  
_I'm here again_  
_All by myself_

_You know I'll never change_

_All by myself_  
_All by myself_

He wasn't sure what part of this city he was in now, but thought the small alley up ahead looked like a nice place to rest for a moment and figure out where he was.

In other words, he was lost, completely.

"Mako! Is that you?" He suddenly heard Korra's voice, and even though he was inebriated, he knew for a fact it was her this time.

"Korraaa! Just the person I wanted to see!" He managed to yell out as he felt himself leaning against the wall. She jumped off of Naga as she approached him.

"Mako! Wait, are you, _drunk_?" She pointed a finger at him in shock.

"No, no I am not." He stated in his slightly higher than usual voice as he pushed her hand away.

She smelt the booze off of his breath from a few feet away and then burst out laughing.

"Who are you and what have you done with my oh-so serious team captain?" She continued to laugh at him.

"I am not _oh-so seriousss_." He defended, mocking her voice.

"Oh, this is just too great, Mako you are completely smashed right now, I'm just upset Bolin couldn't be here to enjoy this moment with me!"

"Yeah, yeah laugh all y-you want, but this isn't even that f-funny" He fought as he lifted himself off of the wall and tried to keep his balance.

"Oh, it is, but sadly I should stop laughing at you now and be responsible. Let's get you back to the island, I think you've had enough fun for the night." She threw one of his arms around her shoulder and began guiding him towards Naga.

"Korra, w-wait." He urged.

"What is it Mako?" Suddenly he looked concerned, like he had something important he needed to say. She had only hoped it wasn't that he needed to stop because he was going to get sick.

"Have I ev-ever told you, that you have the most beautiful eyes?" He said quietly, his half opened eyes fixed on hers, which were now widened from shock.

She felt her face burn instantly. Was he serious right now? How would she respond?

Korra would respond with the only way she was knew how to deal with most things, with aggression.

"Quit being an ass Mako, what are you messing with me for fun now? Is this a joke to you? One minute you're threatening to end our friendship over your perfect girlfriend and now your complimenting me, what the hell do you think you're doin-"

"Korra, stop." Mako's voice dropped back down to his usual serious tone and his eyes focused right on her.

"What are-" But before she could respond, she felt her back hit the cold alley wall with force as he pushed her against it.

He had her pinned, his hands gripping her arms tightly, his body only an inch or two away from hers.

she suddenly felt her body tense up.

"Listen Korra, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I can't tell you how s-sorry I am about the other night, about the a-accusations. You were only doing your job, and I should have been there as your f-friend."

"Right, my _friend._" She realized she had said that out loud.

"Yes, your friend, which I-I am.." He replied.

He released a hand from one of her arms. She hadn't even realize how hard he had been holding onto her until she started to feel the blood move back though her circulation. She was quickly distracted from discovering her arm re-gaining feeling though when he brough his hand towards her face and slowly swept her bangs to the side. Her body stiffened up even more as his hand moved from her hairline and down to her cheek.

Her heart began beating rapidly as one hand was still clasped hard onto her arm, while the other softly cupped the side of her face.

"...but you know I think much more of you than just that."

She was short of breath for a moment.

Her heart was now pulsating even faster as his face moved closer to hers. Her mind began racing and she felt like she was becoming intoxicated just from the scent of alcohol of his breath mixed with the warm, musky aroma coming from his clothing.

"I've wanted to do this again, do this right, for a while now." He whispered as his face was only mere inches away now. She was now shaking uncontrollably.

His nose grazed against hers, his lips hovering over her lips, she could feel the heat from them, so close...

And then she felt his head drop suddenly to her shoulder. A light snore following.

Still shaking slightly, it took Korra a moment to process what just happened.

Did he just, what? And he won't even remember this. She shook her head and placed a hand on his back to support his body.

"Here Naga" She summoned the polar bear dog and lifted the suddenly sleeping Mako on her. She jumped up on her animal companion and shifted Mako's weight so he was leaning on her back. She felt a blush rise to her face as she looked over he shoulder and saw the handsome boy resting on her.

"You owe me big time Mako" She whispered, as the firebender slept peacefully against the avatar's back as they rode home.

_I'm just drunk, again _

_I'll be drunk, again_

_I'll be drunk, again_

_To feel a little love_

* * *

Sorry, couldn't resist with the whole Zuko's mom thing, and the leaf thing. You Only Leaf Once (legit the only form of YOLO I approve of) Oh and I just figured with it being earlier times, the drinking age was lower so yeah. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!


	2. Cold Coffee

Thank you everyone for reading and thank you so much to those who have reviewed! Your feedback means ALOT to me and I love to hear that you're enjoying it already! Here's the next chapter! Oh and I should probably mention that this song isn't on the album +, but a different album, still Ed Sheeran though. Warning, there's a flashback to Mako's childhood, and I'm not going to lie I got pretty sad while writing it, but other than that makorra fluff, so enjoy!

* * *

Cold Coffee

_She's like cold coffee in the morning_  
_I'm drunk off last night's whisky and coke_  
_She'll make me shiver without warning_  
_And make me laugh, as if I'm in on the joke_

Mako slowly opened his eyes. The room was still spinning and it took him a moment to regain some consciousness. He noticed it was still very early as the sky outside his window was just starting to lighten up.

His head was throbbing and he felt some light pressure on it. He brought his hand up towards his forehead and noticed there was a damp cloth placed on it. _What happened last night? Was I sick?_ He thought as he removed the towel and held it in his hand.

His whole body ached and felt slightly heavier than usual. There was a weight on his chest, but as his vision started to clear he noticed the reason for this.

He realized as he looked down, that it had been Korra.

The Avatar was resting her head against his chest, the rest of her body was seated on a chair directly next to the bed. He was surprised by the lack of shock he had at this sight, for the last time they had fallen asleep together he practically jumped out of his own skin when they woke. This time, it was different though, he felt relaxed. He wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that he was still somewhat intoxicated or if he had just grown more comfortable around the Avatar.

Who was he kidding, it was because he was still slightly drunk.

He couldn't complain though, something told him if he was sober he wouldn't be handling this as smoothly and it would have turned into an awkward mess, with her yelling at him for something stupid he had said or done.

So he enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

One of her hands was placed gently on his chest. She was completely passed out and motionless for the time being.

His heart stopped momentarily though when her hand slid from his chest down to his stomach. He shuddered at the lightest touch of her hands. Such a delicate motion from what was usually a very aggressive girl.

He took the cloth that was still in his hands and carefully placed it on the table next to him. He noticed there was also a glass of water close to empty. She must have made him drink it before he fell asleep. He mentally thanked her for that._**  
**_

He did want to know what had happened last night. What exactly had he done? What did he say to her last night? The last thing he could remember was a look of shock in her eyes, but from what?

Had he yelled at her? He really hoped that wasn't the case. He knew he could be confrontational when drunk at times, but last he remembered he had full intentions of apologizing to her.

Whatever had happened, he was waiting for it to come back to him with apprehension.

He looked back down her. If he had fought with her, clearly she had been forgiving for she obviously took care of him last night.

_And you can stay with me forever_  
_Or you could stay with me for now_

_And tell me if I'm wrong_  
_And tell me if I'm right_  
_Tell me if you need a loving hand_  
_To help you fall asleep tonight_

_Tell me if I know_  
_Tell me if I do_  
_Tell me how to fall in love_  
_The way you want me to_

What was he supposed to do? Move her back so she was sitting up? It would be hard to do without waking her up, and he didn't exactly know what he would say to her at the moment if that turned out to be the case.

There was a part of him that also secretly wanted to stay the way they were, at least for a little bit longer. It was different to see her sleeping. He liked it, he thought as he laughed to himself. She wasn't driving him absolutely crazy at the moment, and instead she seemed vulnerable, tranquil even. She smelled sweet, like warm vanilla, a scent that comforted him and much reminded him of his late mother.

He thought back to when he was younger. Back when he wasn't on the streets, but in a home with his parents. They had never lived a luxurious life, but they got by. His father was a very reasonable man and was good about making purchases that were only necessary, but every so often Mako would notice his father come home with a small ornate bottle and would present it to his mother.

He figured it must have been expensive because his mother would go on and say "Oh, you shouldn't have!" and "This isn't something you should be spending your hard earned money on!_" _But he would insist she took it. Mako would soon learn it was some sort of perfume, as his mother would open the bottle and dab a small amount of the liquid onto her wrists and the side of her neck. Suddenly the room would then be filled with a soft, pleasant aroma.

It was his mother's favorite and his father would take up extra shifts if needed just to be able to provide her with something she had loved. In turn, the scent would forever remind him of his mother and how she would hold him and Bolin at night, gently rocking them to sleep.

He would watch the way his father would sneak a very small amount of the perfume onto his fingertips and splash it onto his scarf before leaving for work sometimes and how his mother would laugh at him. "Honey, if you like it so much you should get a bottle for yourself!" She would tease, and then he would pull her in before stealing a quick kiss.

"I take some with me because while I'm working and wanting to be home, I stop for a moment, take a breath and I'm instantly reminded of you." and then he would embrace his mother, then kiss him and Bo on the forehead and take off for work.

Mako found it amusing for a moment to think that if this was something him and his brother still witnessed now on a daily basis, they'd probably just tease their parents. He could picture Bolin insinuating being sick and pushing his father out the door, saying something like "All right, all right you two lovebirds, we get it." He could even hear his father's deep laugh and see his mother's kind smile for a moment in his mind.

But that wasn't the case. Shortly after his parents were killed, the scent still stuck onto the scarf his father left him. He was in shock after the incident, holding Bolin every night on the streets while his small brother cried himself to sleep, but Mako hadn't shed a tear.

It was only a few nights later when it finally hit him. He had wiped a tear that slid down Bo's cheek after he had fallen asleep and settled down next to his brother in the small fort they had managed to make. He placed the scarf on the ground and used it as a pillow, letting the scent of his mother help him drift off to sleep. This helped him so far every night, but tonight he noticed something was off.

The scent wasn't there. Little Mako quickly sat up and brought the scarf to his face and breathed in deeply, but nothing. He breathed in again, and continued until he was out of breath, but it was gone, _completely_.

And that's when he fully realized his parents were also gone, _completely_.

He felt his eyes start to burn and his vision begin to blur. Suddenly, a single tear slid down his face. He got up, scarf still in hand, walked down to the end of the alley close enough to still keep an eye on his brother, but far enough so he that he would not wake and trouble the smaller boy, and started crying uncontrollably.

Mako now felt an ache in his chest as he remembered that night. It had possibly been the worst he had ever had, but he knew he couldn't dwell on the past.

All he could do right now was take in the familiar scent coming from Korra in waves and think of how bittersweet it all was. The sadness he felt that his parents were gone, mixed with the comfort he felt at the same time.

For a moment, looking down at this girl who had come into his life so quickly and managed to bring almost nothing but chaos, he felt like he was home.

_Cause I love the way you wake me up_

_For goodness sake, will my love not be enough?_

Mako jumped somewhat as Korra suddenly gripped onto his shirt tightly. He smoothed the hair that was falling onto her face to the side, exposing her current facial expression, which indicated that she was having some sort of nightmare. This was also new to him, this sudden look of fear. Her eyes weren't even open, but they didn't need to be for him to see she was struggling in her sleep as she let out a small whimper.

What was she dreaming about?

He wanted to comfort her, be there for her the way he should have been all along. It was starting to hit him, just how terrible of a friend he had been to her lately. He was so wrapped up in his confusion and how he felt, that he never really even considered _her_ feelings, even when she was trying to do what was best for him and everyone else.

But she was asleep at the moment, and there was nothing he could do except stroke her hair in hopes of calming her down while she remained unconscious.

It seemed to work after awhile, as her expression softened slowly and her grip lightened. Now that he knew she had calmed down, he felt at ease and felt himself drift back off to sleep.

_And you can stay with me forever_  
_Or you could stay with me for now_

_And tell me if I'm wrong_  
_And tell me if I'm right_  
_Tell me if you need a loving hand_  
_To help you fall asleep tonight_

_Tell me if I know_  
_Tell me if I do_  
_Tell me how to fall in love_  
_The way you want me to_

Mako woke back up to the sounds of birds chirping and children yelling loudly outside. This time the sun was shinning directly into the room. _Ughhh keep it down_ he thought as he heard the air temple kids fighting about something. His head was still throbbing and he wasn't drunk anymore. Just completely hungover.

He must have fallen back alseep for a couple of hours. He noticed to his disappointment though that Korra was no longer there, and just like she had left, so had her scent that he had hoped would have lingered.

It was brought to his attention that even the cloth and the glass of water were removed from the bedside table, and the chair that was previously right next to the bed was now in it's normal spot in the room. It was like she had cleared up any evidence of her being there.

He groaned as he lifted his body up and off the bed. He didn't know if it was a good idea to find Korra and talk to her, but he knew that was something he'd decide over a hot shower and some breakfast. With the headache he had, he knew it was going to be a long day.

Mako began to walk across the room to retrieve a towel when he heard another voice now joining the children's. It was Korra's and suddenly the kids went from screaming to laughing. He turned toward the window to see the girl, playing with the kids with a sincere smile on her face.

The girl he thought he was starting to fall in love with. The girl he knew from the start that he was afraid to lose.

_Tell me if I'm wrong_  
_Tell me if I'm right_  
_Tell me if you need a loving hand_  
_To help you fall asleep tonight_

* * *

So for the next chapter I was thinking of maybe doing this scene in Korra's perspective, ie. after she brings Mako back, putting him to bed (more drunk Mako) waking up and realizing she fell asleep on him, etc. etc. etc. But I wasn't sure, let me know if that's something you guys would want! The next Mako chapter will deal with the next day, and thanks to Silver-09 's suggestion, there will be some air baby interaction with a very hungover Mako. Also possibly Ikki and Jinora spilling certain secrets, and Meelo, well just being Meelo. Ill try to have another update by tomorrow night because after that this weekend is going to be hectic!


	3. Fall

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, it's been a hectic weekend, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Fall

_You and I_  
_Two of a mind_  
_This love's_  
_One of a kind_  
_You and I_  
_We're drifting_  
_Over the edge_

"Korra, is t-that you?" Groaned a still inebriated Mako. _Oh great, he's waking up_. Korra thought as she dragged the firebender into his room, one arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's me. Come on, the bed is this way." _At least now that he's awake, maybe he can help carry some of his own weight._ He started to stumble as he tried walking towards the bed, making it harder for Korra to direct him in the right way. _Or maybe not_, she thought.

Once they reached the other side of the room, he fell onto the bed, losing his balance and pulling her down with him.

She was now on top of him, but before she could get up, he suddenly had his hand on her back. Her heart was now pounding so loud that she wouldn't have been surprised if she woke the entire Island.

"Uh-Mako, w-what are you doing?" She felt his hand slide down her back and rest at the lowest part. She shivered at his touch.

"When you said you were leading me to the bed, I didn't think you'd be joining." He said suggestively, his eyes fixed on hers.

With his free hand, he pushed back one of the pieces of hair that was dangling next to her face. He then lifted his neck so that his face met the side of hers, his lips right next to her ear." He breathed softly against her, causing a certain heat to come about between her legs, something that was new to her, something she had only experienced when she was around him.

"Stay with me tonight." He whispered temptingly into her ear, the heat intensified as the lowest portion of her abdomen began to throb, but reality kicked in shortly after and Korra jumped up and got off the bed.

"W-What are you saying, Mako?" She suddenly felt infuriated. "Who do you think you are exactly?" She raised her voice.

"Umm, Mako?" He said, almost questioning his own answer. "Yup, I'm M-Mako." He answered drunkenly, and now his idiotic behavior suddenly turned her off completely.

"No! Stop acting stupid, you know what I mean! Why are you doing this? It's not fair!" He just stared at her, completely dumbfounded as to where this was coming from.

"If there's something wrong with your relationship, that's your problem! Don't rely on me to make up for what's lacking with Asa..._her_." She couldn't even say Asami's name, she had already felt bad enough about the kiss, she didn't excatly want to start to compile a list of reasons to feel guilty.

"You can't do this to her Mako, she needs you now, and well, i-it's not fair to me either!" She clenched her fists and felt her eyes start to fill with tears. She bit her lip to make it stop, for she didn't want to look like a complete idiot in front of him.

She realized that he must have finally processed what she was saying, for he now wore a look of aggravation. He pointed a finger at her "E-Excuse me M-Miss _Avatar_, but last time I checked, you k-kissed me while I was still in a r-relationship, so don't suddenly act like you're i-innocent and have Asami's best interest at h-heart!"

"What? I'm just trying to move past that, and I don't know how to get this through your thick head, but YOU kissed me back, remember? I've felt terrible about it since and you're not exactly innocent yourself!" It took everything in her not to scream at him, for the last thing she needed was to wake everyone on the Island up and draw any uneseccary attention to the situation.

"Yeah? well-" He began to try and argue back, but he realized he had nothing to say and stopped.

Korra bit her tongue and knew she had to be the bigger person. "Look, we decided we were going to be friends, so just please stop doing this, whatever _this_ is, and let's keep it that way." It was hard for her to suggest friendship _again_, but she knew she had caused enough trouble already and didn't want things to get out of hand.

It wasn't what she wanted, in fact it was far from what she had wanted, but it was the right thing to do.

She looked down at Mako and she rememberd he was still drunk, very drunk, and the chances of him remembering this conversation tomorrow were slim to none, so what was the sense of arguing now anyways?

"You know what, nevermind...let's just forget about it and get you to bed." It didn't help that he was now staring at her.

"I'm s-sorry I'm such an a-ass." He said sincerely after a few moments of silence, looking at her with his drunken stare. Korra didn't know what to say. Part of her hated him for how he had been acting recently, the other part of her couldn't help but want to forgive him yet again, especially now as he looked at her with such sympathy.

She sighed. "Just, lay down, okay?" He nodded and leaned back.

_And I will fall for you_  
_And I will fall for you_  
_If I fall for you_  
_Would you fall too?_

She threw a blanket over him having full intentions of immediately leaving after that to avoid anymore trouble, but she suddenly noticed that he was extremely warm as her hand grazed his arm.

She brought her palm to his forehead and figured that he must have obtained a fever from being out in the cold for so long.

"Mako, You're burning up. You know, you can't just go walking around in the cold all night." She sighed again, _Well, this is going to be a long night._

"Hold on, I'll be right back." She proclaimed as she proceeded to leave to grab a few things.

"Don't go." He grabbed her wrist. _You're killing me Mako,_ she thought as she looked down at him, his face showing complete concern.

"Ill be right back, I promise." She said while looking away from him and pulling her hand away. She tried to detach herself from any emotion. She came back with a glass of cold water and a small towel. She pulled a chair over and placed the glass and cloth on the table.

"It's really hot in here. I should take my j-jacket off." He sat up and attempted to remove the article of clothing, but couldn't seem to get his arm out of the sleeve. He jerked around from side to side trying to shake it off, but was clearly unsuccessful.

Korra forgot about her frusteration for a moment and started to laugh as he struggled to get out of the coat. She felt nothing but innocent fun, a moment two friends would laugh about, not that she had any intention of reminding him about this night, but for a second it put her back at ease.

"Here let me help." she laughed as she slid off each sleeve and placed the jacket next to the bed.

And then the feelings came back.

She starred silently at the handsome firebender for a minute as he was now lying back down again, this time only in his white under shirt. He definitely must have had a fever, for she noticed his shirt clinging to his skin, drenched in sweat, but it wasn't the fever she was worried about as she felt her face turn red.

She couldn't let him sleep like that and she knew she'd have to change his shirt. _Spirits, why do you hate me so much right now? _She got up, searched his bag on the floor for a new shirt, and hesitantly walked back towards him.

She gulped. "U-um ok, we let's get you out of that." She tried to say the suggestive line as innocently as possible. She helped him sit up and took a deep breath.

_Ok Korra, it's not big deal, just helping a friend_.

Her hands shook as she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slowly peeled it off of him, pulling it over his head.

_A very attractive friend..._

_S_he couldint help but stare at him, the moonlight hit his skin perfectly, accentuating every muscle. He suddenly fell back. Her lower stomach suddenly welcomed back that warmth and she swallowed hard trying to fight her attraction at the moment.

"No, no Mako, you need to sit up" But she quickly was distracted once more. She bit her lip as she studied him again, the remaining sweat glistened off his bare skin. Her gaze traveled from his toned chest, past his abs, and down to the lines on each side that trailed down to where his pants cut him off. She was curious, she had never seen a boy naked before, and the thought of it, especially the thought of Mako, made her face burn.

_KORRA NO. For spirits sake you are the Avatar, get yourself together! _

"O-ok, here_, _lets get you up." She tried so hard to think of something, _anything_ else to distract her as she pushed him back up, her hand trembling against his strong back. "Ok let's get this on you now."

She threw the shirt on him so fast that she didn't even realize she forgot to have him put his arms up_._

_"_U-Uh, K-Korra, I don't t-think this is t-the right way to w-wear this_." _He looked down as his arms were pressed to his sides.

_"_Oh, yeah, sorry." She pulled his arms through the holes and helped him lay back down.

"I still feel warm." He exclaimed.

"Ok, let's try this." She bent a small amount of water from the glass onto the cloth and dabbed it against his face, past his jawline and down the sides of his neck, all while trying to maintain her sanity.

"Did that help?" She asked as her voice cracked slightly. She wrung the cloth out and placed it on his forehead, then tilted his head up and made him drink the water from the glass.

"Yes, thank you, Korra." He answered in a tender way that deepend the shade of red on her face.

_You and I_  
_Learning to speak_  
_With kisses on cheek_  
_We're lifted_  
_Over the edge_

"Where d-did my scarf go?" He asked as he suddenly realized it was missing.

"Don't worry, I got it, it's right here.." She assured him as she leaned down and went to grab it in order to show it to him. He took hold of her hand that was placed on the bed next to him.

"I believe you, i-it's in g-good hands." He managed to say, his eyes were fixed forward, half open at this point.

She felt the blush creep back up.

"Mako, I'm sorry I started a fight, It's just I- " But before she could finish she heard a faint snore.

He had fallen asleep on her, again.

He took the hand he was still holding and brought it to his chest while sleeping, forcing her to sit hunched forward. _Yup, it's going to be a **very** long night_.

* * *

Korra woke up and instantly shut her eyes back closed, for the rising sun's rays were hitting her face perfectly. _What time was it? Was it already morning?_ She wondered as she opened her eyes again slowly this time as to adjust to the light.

She felt the support under her head rise and fall and remembered exactly where she was. _Oh no, I fell asleep in Mako's room._

She jumped up as she realized she had fallen asleep right on home. _I need to get out of here before he wakes up_. Little did she know he had already woken up earlier that morning.

His hand was still holding on to hers. She slowly started to slip hers out from under his when she stopped abruptly at the sound of his voice.

"K-Korra." He groaned softly. She felt her stomach flutter at the sound of his voice calling her name.

_Don't get attached, no more feelings Korra_. She regretably reminded herself as she managed to slip the rest of her hand out of his grasp.

"Korra, I-I." But his words were cut short. She desperately wanted to know what he was going to say, but she knew it was probably best that he had stopped there.

Before leaving, she impulsively turned around and placed a light kiss on his forehead. She grabbed the glass and towel off the table, not realizing that he had removed it when he woke up earlier, and pushed the chair back before leaving so he wouldn't know that she had been in there all night.

It pained her to leave, but she continued walking out of the room without looking back.

_It's the right thing to do. _She told herself.

Why did the right thing have to be so hard?

_And I will fall for you_  
_And I will fall for you_  
_If I fall for you_  
_Would you fall too?_

* * *

There's chapter 3! Hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think! I'll try to update faster and thanks for reading! Oh and during the argument Korra's actually yelling when she asks a question, fanfic's doing this _really cute_ thing where it won't let me put ? and ! together, so yeah it's more angsty than it seems lol.


End file.
